The Eyeless Woman
Victoria James Manson or the eyeless woman is undead vengeful poltergeist who just wants the world to feel her pain. Follow her through her story of death, and the lack of sight. Appearance Victoria has black shoulder length hair and pale grey skin due to the lack of oxygen and soulless empty black eye sockets. She appears to be in her twenties to mid thirties. Victoria appears to be around 5'4" or 5'6". Victoria has a feminine body and aspects due to gender roles. Her body is a mixture of hourglass and petite. Victoria's choice of clothing is similar to female upper class, corsets, layers of clothing, most just don't have much detail. And generally uncomfortable and hard to move in. Personality well mannered and behaved are top priorities coming from her. Mostly being raised into a family which was a middle class, yet rather respected. Even now, as the monster she is, she still possesses those traits, as well as a more mysterious and 'creepy' vibe. Her appearance might scare of people. The Reason why she isn't around during the day time. In the human realm. She also just keeps to herself, not anti-social. Just because she can't trust and rely on someone way to much. She shows much respect to anyone she meets, even though she'd be specious at first, and weary. But isn't everyone like that? Story Victoria didn't ask for it to happen. The night her life was taken away from her. She didn't ask to be left in alley bleeding to death as she struggled to scream. She didn't ask to be taken away from her family, her mom and dad. All she did was walk home from a party. Maybe the idea walking home in the dark was tedious. But relaxing. She didn't pay no mind to what could happen. She did set remember much, but being pulled into an alley, a knife to her neck. A hand over her mouth keeping her from screaming, or at least trying to muffle it so it wasn't loud. The sharp pains in her stomach as she felt the knife impale and drive deeper into her skin. Then the unbearable pain in her face as her eyes were ripped out, with the knife. Only for her to be left there for dead, shaking and crying, trying to scream for help until she finally given up. Her body wasn't recovered, she was never found. But the killings may suggest otherwise, and any victims who lived to tell the tale of "the eyeless woman" /just might/ say otherwise. Facts * the creator has not said the exact age of Victoria, however there is speculation that she could be over hundreds of years old due to being active and killing over the centuries. * due to being dead, or undead per say, she can not feel pain. At least to a certain extent. '' * ''the Creator of victoria is xxForgetfulxx Category:Female Category:OC Category:Serial Killer Category:Immortal Category:Undead Category:Spirit Category:Humanoid Category:Tragic Category:Neutral